


our place

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, M/M, Morning Cuddles, POV Umino Iruka, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, prompt: Cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Early morning cuddles are the best especially paired with your favorite book and favorite human.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	our place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aratribo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratribo/gifts).



> henlo, hey hey \o/  
> okay, so this will be my first fic for the Umino Hours Winter Bingo, and I'm so happy I get to participate it ehe  
> for this fic, the prompt is Cosy , so get ready for soft cuddles with kakairu.
> 
> Also, this fic is inspired and gifted to Aratrika! [(aratribow at Tumblr)](https://aratribow.tumblr.com/) she is amazing and super kind. A sweet bean :p and I am inspired to make this fic with **[this !](https://aratribow.tumblr.com/post/635581041231495168/one-soft-kakairu-comicbut-god-is-it-clinche-i)** art of hers, go check it out and give it a reblog and like <3
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this Aratrika ~ <3 it is so nice to be have met you and stay being adorable and awesome u cheesy, sweet bean haha
> 
> Enjoy !!!  
> (big shout out also to Hades! She's the one who suggested the series name, which I gladly took and ahhh it's just so funny XD)

_ We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January  
This is our place, we make the rules  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years? _

Turning his eyes away from his book, Iruka looks up and is surprised to see his lover already up. Iruka quickly averts his gaze to the clock hanging on the wall behind Kakashi, and takes note of how early it still is for him to be up. Most of the time, Kakashi would wake up around ten or twelve noon depending on how tired he was, but today is one of those rare days when he doesn't.

Not that Iruka minds. 

“Hey,” Iruka greets softly, setting the cup of tea he was holding on the coffee table in front of him as he welcomes Kakashi’s sleepy figure. 

Iruka gets a groan in return, Kakashi yawning after. Chuckling, the brunet closes his book and is about to scoot to the side in order to give Kakashi a space to sit on, when suddenly Kakashi is on top of him, crushing him a little bit. 

“Heyy,” Iruka laughs, adjusting his arms to pull out the book he was holding from under Kakashi’s body. “Still sleepy?”

“Cuddle, please,” Kakashi murmurs, burying his face in the crook of Iruka’s neck as he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

Having no heart to deny the cuteness of his boyfriend, the chunin makes a few adjustments with their legs and arms until the both of them ended up in a comfortable position with Iruka laying on the sofa sideways, legs up and apart as Kakashi sat in between, facing him and all cuddled up like a kid. Kakashi’s hands are now on Iruka’s chest, clutching his shirt lightly as his head rests on Iruka’s shoulder- yawning once more.

Sighing, Iruka snakes one arm behind Kakashi, resting it on his nape, as his other holds his book properly. Content and all snuggled up, Iruka resumes his reading whilst stroking Kakashi’s hair softly, twirling the strands carefully and lulling the jounin back into a deep slumber. 

They stay like that for a while, Iruka losing count of the minutes that went by, or how many snores he had heard from Kakashi. All Iruka cares about right now is this moment, him reading a book with Kakashi fast asleep in his arms looking peaceful. 

For all the expressions Iruka loves about Kakashi, his favorite is when he is sleeping. Sure, Kakashi’s smile is breathtaking and his laughter always makes him look dumb, but just by seeing Kakashi’s sleeping face up close- Iruka feels so privileged, so loved, and trusted. 

With how Kakashi was brought up, Iruka knows it isn’t easy to trust. When they started dating Kakashi was a little distant at first, and it took five months into their relationship for Iruka to be allowed in Kakashi’s apartment. 

However, the moment Kakashi fell asleep beside him for the first time made Iruka’s heart soar with so much adoration for the other man, and Iruka had almost cried because as Kakashi woke up, his lashes fluttered beautifully while a small smile slowly made its way to his lips- Iruka knew he was finally trusted. 

Kakashi finally lets him in. 

Slowly, Iruka expertly flips a page from his book with one hand and continues to read, feeling warm inside and out. 

A little while later, Iruka can feel his muscles straining and the warm ray of the sun peeking through the blinds, blanketing the two of them softly. Kakashi stirs, the soft lights hitting his eyes, and Iruka quickly moves to his left, giving some sort of shade for his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Iruka smiles, carding his fingers through the hair at the back of Kakashi’s head.

“Mmm…” Kakashi hums in return, and Iruka can’t help but to land a kiss on Kakashi’s forehead and on the junction between his brows. 

“Sleep well?” The brunet questions before his eyes widen as Kakashi presses a quick chaste kiss against Iruka’s lips. The jounin smiles, raising his hand up to cup Iruka’s cheeks. 

“Good morning,”

Cheeks heating up at the unexpected affection, Iruka clears his throat and he too plants a small kiss on Kakashi’s lips like some sort of payback. 

“Good morning to you too, Kakashi.”

Kakashi smiles again, and at that moment, Iruka knows he wants to see that smile every morning for the rest of his life. 

_Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my lover_

**Author's Note:**

> yosh! you made it at the end, thank you so much :3c  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated, please don't hesitate to pour thy thoughts and screams :D
> 
> also, again, check out [aratribow!](https://aratribow.tumblr.com) follow and reblog her works ~
> 
> _take are, everyone!_
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
